Of Birthdays and Books
by KiraSakura
Summary: When helping Riku clean his old bedroom at the Haunted Mansion, Sora stumbles across a bright red leather mini mini skirt. Which leads to talks of birthdays, very bad words, and kisses. Sora also learns that Naminé is a very perverted Nobody [SoRiku]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. If I did you'd see more than Sora sobbing over Riku. Although that made my day, watching that.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, bad words, and an evil Naminé. You have been warned.

**Authors Note: **YES! HE'S GONE!!! _(Does hula) _Father is gone! YAY! To celebrate his departure, I have gone and ordered the manga series Eerie Queerie, and have written this! Let us celebrate! For anyone who knows me will know of my father's opposition to my writing. Oh well. Stuff 'im, I say. Aaaanyways, I WAS going to make this a lemon, but then I just…I dunno. I saw my Maths homework, and deflated. So instead you got…this. Might make a lemony version sometime soon, when I'm not being eyeballed by very bad drawings in Maths textbook. Sadly, whoever had it out first, drew the little horns and tail on before me. Damn that person. Poor Riku. Had to celebrate his birthday will a perverted old man and a psychotic witch. Not that I have anything against Naminé. But I'm sick of her being the goody-two-shoes little thing she is.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Sora rushed up to his three friends, a large smile plastered on his face. He was waving his arms about like madman, laughing joyously. It had been a looong time since he'd been to Twilight Town. And this time he had something to show everyone. Well, actually, it was a _someone_. Said someone was trailing behind, looking bored and uncomfortable. His long silver hair was waving lightly in the wind, and his aquamarine eyes were darting to and fro.

"C'mon, Riku!" Sora turned around, and raised his hands to his mouth. Riku rolled his eyes, and walked faster. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," He muttered in reply. Sora grinned widely, and rushed down to his best friend. He grabbed Riku's wrist, and started to tug Riku up to where The Twilight Town Gang were waiting. They all seemed somewhat fixated with Riku's hair. When both boys finally got up that _damn_ hill they were greeted by multiple words of, "It's so shiny…"

Riku scowled, and shot them all a glare. They all felt a chill sliver up their spines, and quickly averted their gazes. "Sora! It's great to see you again!" Olette laughed, forgetting about the glaring boy beside said Sora, and gave the brunette a quick hug. Sora smiled broadly, and nodded. "Yeah! I haven't been here for ages!"

Hayner grinned, and made a motion towards Riku and his-oh-so-shiny hair. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh! Everyone, meet Riku" Sora pushed the older boy forward, and Riku made a small waving motion. "Hi" He greeted, not really caring that much. But at least he was making an effort to be friendly, which is more than can be said when Sora dragged Riku off to Agrabah to see Aladdin. Jasmine had been at Riku's throat the moment she had laid eyes upon his shiny head. Literally. It had taken the combined effort of Aladdin, Genie, Sora, Donald and Goofy (Who had wanted to take some photos for the queen) to get her off him. Riku had, of course, shouted curses and very bad words at her the entire while. He had shocked everyone with his extensive vocabulary of curse words. He said he had picked it up from DiZ, who had sworn a fair bit around Riku. And dear, sweet, innocent Naminé. So it was quite normal to see Kairi utter something unsuitable when pissed.

"So, you're the famous Riku, huh?" Hayner smirked. He looked towards Sora, and said, "I always thought he'd be a lot less girly"

Sadly, Riku had woken up with a headache that day, and was in a very bad mood. Hayner was a dead man.

"Why I fucking oughta--" Riku made for the blonde boy, but was restrained by Sora's skinny yet strong arms. "Uh huh huh…um…I'll se you guys later. Me 'n' Riku hafta go get some stuff, anyways. Bye" Sora bade a hasty retreat, dragging a swearing Riku after him. Hayner took back his comment on Riku apparent lack of manliness. Anyone who knew how to say 'Fuck you you fucking manwhore!' in fifteen languages was pretty damn manly in his books. Or just really learned. Hayner didn't quite care. Shrugging, he and his friends made off to go and bug Seifer, just for the hell of it. Yes, Hayner did have extensive brain-damage. We shall blame Roxas, for he was often seen hitting Hayner over the head a few times.

**X-X-X**

"Um…Riku? I don't see anything in here…" Sora trailed off. He was standing in an old, dusty room in the Haunted Mansion, looking about, trying to locate the door to Riku's bedroom. That was the whole reason for this trip. Riku still had a few things here, and he wanted them back. Especially his large collection of books that he had collected during his stay. Hey, it was either watch Roxas (Which, at times, could be very amusing) or watch Naminé draw. And more than once she had thrown a pencil at his hooded-head for 'Interrupting her work!'. And all he'd been doing was pointing out that Sora wore baby bunny boxers, not ones with the words, 'Half of the fun is the unwrapping' on them. Sheesh!

Riku pushed past his friend, and motioned for Sora to follow. Sora did so, raising a slim brown eyebrow when Riku came to stand in front of a wall. He continued to watch as Riku placed a hand against it, and pushed. There was a loud 'clack', and suddenly a door swung open. It was quite short, so Sora and Riku had to bend over to get past.

"DiZ was worried that someone might get inside, so he had all of the main rooms hidden" Riku explained, pushing away a sheet of black material he had placed before the entrance. Sora nodded, and slapped away the sheet. He stood upright, again, and his eyes widened.

"Wow…" was all he managed to get out. Riku smirked, and said, "Like it?"

Sora nodded mutely, and continued to stare. Riku's 'room' was quite large, with the walls painted a deep, deep blue. Small, glittering stars dotted the ceiling and the top of the walls, shining and twinkling brightly. A large oval moon was there as well, lighting the room. The ceiling itself was dome-shaped, giving the room the feeling of being outside. A large bed sat in one corner, black satin sheets and pillows, and a huge silver and ebony checked quilt thrown over it. An ivory coloured desk took up another corner, several sheets of paper strewn carelessly about. Then there was the bookshelf. Which was big. REALLY big. It was filled with books, thick ones, thin ones, large ones, and small ones. Sora paled.

"We have to carry all of _those_?" He murmured. Riku laughed, and chuckling replied, "Of course, Sora"

Sora's eyes fell upon Riku, and he hissed, "You only said it was a few books, Riku. Not _THREE HUNDRED_!"

"There isn't three hundred, Sora. And compared to DiZ's library, it _is _only a few" Riku answered. "There's seven hundred and twenty two, actually"

"I hate you so, _so_ much right now"

**X-X-X**

"Hey, Ri?"

Riku looked up from the box he was packing. The room was looking pretty bare, and they had almost finished clearing it out. Sora was standing over the bed, back turned to Riku, holding something up. "What is it, Sor?" Riku asked, curious.

Sora spun around, and thrust out what he had found. At the sight of it Riku flushed bright red, and started to stammer, "It's not mine! I swear! It was joke! A JOKE!"

Sora nodded, and said in a dubious voice, "Then who would hide a bright red leather mini-mine skirt under your bed, hmm?"

Riku started to fiddle with his hair, and muttered, "Well, DiZ decided to hold me a sixteenth birthday party, and Naminé got it for me as a gag-gift"

"…That Nobody is really sick and twisted, isn't she?"

"Very. She kept on wanting to add a few…sex scenes to your memories" Riku replied. Sora blinked, and said, shocked, "Really? God, she's perverted, too!"

"Now you know where Kairi gets it. Now hand over that thing" Riku held his hand out, intending to burn it. But Sora clutched it to his chest, and fell onto the bed.

"Riku? What was it like? Your birthday, I mean" Sora asked, falling backwards with a 'poof'. Riku raised an eyebrow, and joined his friend. "Well, it was alright, I guess. I mean, Naminé made me a cake, and DiZ did up The White Room a bit, and they bought me gifts and everything. And then DiZ went into this big lecture about how I was finally a man, and everything like that. And then there was this really loud BEEP, and we all rushed downstairs, and turns out the computer had located Roxas again, so off I went, and, well, I guess DiZ didn't really mean for me to end up a man quite yet, cause when he realised what I'd done to myself he got real upset, you know? And Naminé started to sob, and so I went and wore that damn skirt to make her laugh. Damn thing was ten sizes too small"

Sora giggled at that. "Oh, I can just imagine that"

"Yeah, well, don't. I don't want to scar your mind"

Sora snorted, and then he sighed. "I feel bad. I mean, we were supposed to spend our sixteenth birthdays together. But I was asleep"

"So? I did spend it with you. I talked to you a lot. Every time I remembered something I would go straight down to your pod and talk to you about it. Just because you didn't answer didn't mean you weren't listening"

"But…it's just…I mean…"

"Sora. Stop worrying. We'll get back and Kairi will see your frown, and then she'll chain us to her bedroom door because she'll think we're gonna run off again" Riku said, rolling over to face his younger friend. Sora's bright blue eyes were flashing with something, and then he murmured, "Well, Riku, can I give you your present now?"

"Huh? I guess…" Riku looked at Sora curiously. Sora took a deep breath, and leaned forward. Suddenly Riku felt a pair of soft, warm, _moist_ lips upon his own. He laid there, shock still, eyes wide. Sora drew back, face flushed red, and murmured, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time…"

"S--Sora…?" Riku stuttered, shocked. "Wh--what? Is this a joke?"

"N--not really. Riku, when I first saw you standing there, in Anse--Xehanort's Heartless' body, I felt so relieved. I felt _whole_ again, like before that something had been missing. When I saw Kairi, I felt a little better, but not really. And then…there was you, when Kairi made us hold hands, and I saw you…I felt so _happy_…like everything was going to be alright, because you were there, and not in Darkness, and I knew, just _knew_, that I had fallen in love with you, and that it didn't matter…and I completely understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, and--"

"Sora?" Riku tilted Sora's face towards his own. Big blue eyes blinked up at him, and Riku felt his heart flutter. "Y--yeah?"

"Shut up"

And then Riku was kissing Sora, and bringing to boy close to his body. Sora blinked, before feeling his heart swell. Heh. Who would've known? Kairi was right. Riku _did_ like him back.

Riku pulled back, and held Sora close to him.

"Just so happens I love you too," Riku murmured.

**X-X-X**

Three hours later, Sora and Riku were seen pulling a trolley filled with boxes after them, towards where they had parked the Gummi ship. They had completely forgotten about Hayner, Pence and Olette, instead they were far two focussed on each other.

Olette grinned evilly, snapping a photo of the two holding hands discretely as they walked down the street. Kairi had asked her for some new blackmail material, after all.

**-owari-**


End file.
